Impossible
by Chess sakura
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang sangat berhati-hati pada cinta, sampai saat pemuda bernama Naruto datang dan telah menghancurkan pertahanannya pada cinta, Namun hal buruk terjadi, sesuatu yang sangat tidak diinginkan Hinata terjadi, sesuatu yang membuat dia-./Please RNR/Republish/.


Aku kembali mengingatnya. Perkataan seseorang tentang Cinta yang terucap bertahun-tahun yang lalu -saat aku belum mengenal yang namanya Cinta-. Seorang gadis berseragam Konoha High School yang kutemui sedang duduk termenung dengan air mata di taman saat ku berusia 12 tahun.

"_Onee san kenapa? Kenapa terlihat sedih?" tanyaku saat itu dan menghampiri kakak tersebut._

_Ku dapat melihat dia sedikit tersentak dan tatapan terkejut terarah kepadaku._

"_Ah ne-nee san tidak apa-apa kok ." Dengan kasar kakak itu menghapus air matanya, berusaha tersenyum dan hasilnya yang kulihat hanya senyuman terpaksa yang menyakitkan._

_Dan aku yakin jika kakak didepanku tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang baik, Jika dia dalam kondisi yang baik kenapa dia menangis dengan tubuh yang gemetar? Wajahnya juga terlihat pucat._

"_Kenapa nii san menangis?" _

"_Ni-nii san tadi kelilipan, ja-jadinya nangis deh." _

_Jelas sekali jika dia berbohong kepadaku, karena tidak mungkin hanya karena kelilipan bisa membuat orang menangis sampai berjam-jam?_

_Ya aku memang memperhatikan kakak ini sudah dari tiga jam yang lalu, saat dia memasuki taman ini dengan menangis dan duduk di bangku dekat ayunan tempatku bermain._

_Untuk beberapa saat kami hanya terdiam, aku sudah bingung ingin mengucapkan apa lagi sedangkan kakak di sampingku kembali dalam kesedihannya._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

"_Namamu siapa?"_

_Aku melihat kesamping saat mendengar pertanyaan kakak itu yang saat ini sudah berhenti menangis dan dia tidak melihat kearahku melaikan menengadah menatap langit._

"_Hyuuga Hinata," jawabku._

"_Nah Hinata chan, Jika kamu sudah besar nanti. Berhati-hatilah jika berhubungan dengan cinta, karena cinta bukan hanya dapat mendatangkan kebahagiaan, tapi juga dapat membuatmu terluka. " ucap kakak itu dan di saat aku hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya, kakak itu berdiri, tersenyum sesaat kearahku dengan tangan yang mengelus kepala indigo ku sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan taman. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Impossible**

**By:**Chess Sakura

**Disclaimer : ** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Hurt

**Main Pair : **Naruto dan Hinata

**Warning :** AU,OOC, sangat Typo(s),Tanda baca salah, No EYD,

Terinspirasi dari lagu _**Impossible-James Arthur**_

**.**

.

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Selamat membaca kembali~**_

_**~~Hinata POV~~**_

_**Disarankan membaca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Impossible,**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak mengerti yang di ucapkan kakak itu_. _Tetapi kata-katanya selalu kuingat, sampai sekarang saat aku sudah menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran. Perkataan kakak itu selalu kupegang dan setelah mengetahui penyebab kakak itu menangis. Aku mulai mengerti apa yang di maksud perkataannya waktu itu dan membuatku sangat berhati-hati dalam cinta agar tidak merasakan yang di rasakan kakak itu.

Namun pertahananku hancur saat kau datang. Kau dengan seenaknya membuat cinta itu datang dan masuk ke relung hati yang selama ini telah ku jaga dengan hati-hati.

_"Hai Hinata chan," _

_"Pulang bersamaku ya?"_

_"Ayo kita makan bersama,"_

_"Ada film bagus loh Hinata chan, kita nonton yuk?"_

_kau selalu berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk bisa dekat dengan ku, walau awalnya aku selalu menolak keberadaanmu dan mengacuhkanmu._

_Sudah beberapa kali aku menolakmu,_

_"Berhenti mendekatiku, apa kau tahu? Kau itu sangat mengganggu." _

_Aku melakukan itu karena aku tidak ingin terlalu mencintaimu, karena ku tahu kau adalah salah satu pemuda yang banyak di sukai mahasiswi di sini dan menurut gosip kau seorang playboy, _

_Dan aku tidak mau merasakan sakit hati saat melihat kau dengan wanita-wanita yang selalu mengelilingimu itu._

_..._

_"Tidak Hinata chan, aku akan terus menganggumu seperti ini mengajakmu jalan, makan, nonton dan banyak lagi sampai kau percaya bahwa aku mencintai mu tulus." Aku tertegu melihat keseriusan di iris sapir itu, dan buru-buru ku alihkan arah pandangku ketempat lain. Aku tidak kuat jika harus meihat iris indah itu terlalu lama. iris sapir yang seakan menghipnotisku untuk selalu melihatnya._

_"Terserah." Kembali aku mengacuhkanmu dan pergi begitu saja._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Namun lambat laun aku luluh pada sikapmu yang gigih mengejar cintaku walau sudah beberapa kali mendapat penolakan. Kau tak pernah menunjukan tanda-tanda akan mundur dan terus menggapaiku sampai akhirnya aku tergapai olehmu dan menerima cinta tulus mu itu.

_"Hinata chan yang ku dengar ini bukan mimpikan?"_

_Aku menggelengkan kepala dan buru-buru membuang muka, tidak ingin kau melihat rona merah yang sudah menguasai wajahku ini. Ini akan sangat memalukan jika kau melihatnya._

_Mungkin karena kau tidak peka pada perubahan didiriku, kau dengan seenaknya memutar kepalaku, menuntun aku untuk melihat iris sapir yang terlihat masih belum percaya itu. _

_"Uzumaki Naruto aku mencintaimu," ulangku dan kulihat senyuman itu melebar. detik berikutnya aku merasakan pelukan yang begitu erat, hangat dan sangat nyaman._

_Aku sedikit terkejut saat kau melepaskan pelukanmu dan berlari meninggalkan ku dalam kebingungan. Sedikit pemikiran buruk merasuki namun itu lenyap, ternyata kau melakukan itu hanya ingin memberitahukan pada semua orang bahwa._

_"Hinata chan menerimaku," dan dengan koyolnya berlari mengitari kampus dan terus menyoraki kalimat itu._

_"Dasar, bikin malu saja." Untuk pertama kalinya aku tertawa melihat tingkahmu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Tiga tahun kita menjalin hubungan, saling mengucapkan kata 'cinta', menghabiskan waktu bersama, tertawa, suka duka telah kita lewati. Dan itu membuat hari-hariku lebih berwarna.

Aku selalu berilusi tentang dirimu dan kehabagian aku hidup bersamamu.

Membanyangkan hidup selamanya dengan dirimu, kau selalu ada di sampingku, membuatku tertawa, menghapus air mataku saat ku menangis, dan memberikan sebuah bunga atau kejutan lain saat aku berulang tahun.

.

.

.

Tapi mulai saat itu, keinginanku, semua Ilusiku hancur berkeping-keping saat aku melihatmu bersamanya, seorang gadis yang ku tahu memang kau kagumi sejak kau masih kecil, mendahuluiku menempati hatimu itu.

.

.

...

_"Gomen ne Hinata chan aku tak bisa menolak Sakura chan, dia membutuhkanku"_

_"Dan hubungan kita cukup sampai disini," _

_Aku terdiam mendengar ucapanmu. Tidak percaya dengan yang kudengar ini. berusaha melihat keiris sapirmu, berusaha mencari kebohongan jika yang kudengar ini salah, tatapi iris itu terus menghindar, tak mau melihat kearahku.__Kenapa? Lihatlah diriku Naruto kun!_

_"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini Naruto kun?" _

_Berulah kali aku bertanya namun apa jawabanmu? Kau hanya terdiam. Tak menanggapi pertanyaanku dan bahkan mengacuhkanku dengan pergi bersama gadis itu._

_._

_._

_._

hatiku sangat sakit . Apa perlakuanmu, kata-katamu dan cintamu selama ini, hanya kebohongan kah?

Dan sekarang aku mulai menyadari, aku benar-benar telah berbuat kesalahan. Salah karena telah ceroboh memasukanmu dalam kehidupanku. Pesonamu telah membuatku lupa pada ucapan Kakak itu.

Aku sangat lupa untuk berhati-hati pada cinta.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kau dengan gampangnya memberitahukan hubunganmu dengan 'gadis itu'pada semua orang dan semua menyambut dengan begitu bahagia hubungan itu. tidak memikirkan perasaanku yang sakit mendengar kedekatan kalian.

_"Selamat ya Naruto kun Sakura chan, aku tidak menyangka kalian sudah bertunangan,"_

_"Jangan lupa mengundang kami ya?"_

_"Hahaha, pasti kami akan mengundang kalian, iya kan Naruto kun?"_

_"A-ah iya"_

Kalian berdiri di puncak menara menuliskan di kaki langit tentang cinta kalian yang membuatku muak dan dengan mudahnya melupakan seseorang yang hancur mendengar kabar gembira itu.

Dulu semua tahu aku begitu bahagia bersamamu, mendapatkan cinta sepertimu begitu menyenangkan. Namun kini mereka juga tahu hatiku yang hancur karena penghianatan darimu

.

.

.

* * *

_Beberapa kali aku berpapasan dengan mu, mencoba untuk menyapamu namun apa yang kudapatkan? kau mengacuhkanku. Hatiku sangat sakit mendapat perlakukan seperti itu, selalu di acuhkan._

_'Naruto kun, lihatlah diriku? Kau sudah menyakiti seseorang di depanmu ini' ingin-ingin sekali aku berteriak, mengatakan apa yang kurasakan ini, namun apa daya, aku tak bisa. _

_"Selamat Naruto kun atas tunanganmu." Mengapa aku mengatakan ini, bukan ini yang mau kukatakan. _

_Kulihat kau berhenti, menoleh kearahku sekilas dan terdiam ditempatmu._

_"Iya, terimakasi" ucapmu sebelum kembali lagi berjalan meninggalkanku. _

_Rasanya sesak, perih dan sangat sakit. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri, menyesal telah mengatakan itu. aku dapat merasakan air mataku kembali mengalir, sosok mu perlahan memudar karena terhalangi air mata ini, sekelebat harapan dariku - kau berbalik kearahku memelukku dan menghapus air mata ini. Tetapi itu tidak akan terjadi karena sekarang aku melihatmu menghampiri kekasih mu, memeluk dia dan yang membuat hati ini semakin sakit kau mencium kening gadis itu._

_Jahat? iya kau sangat jahat Naruto_

Jika kau merasakan jarimu terpotong oleh pisau yang berkarat dan tumpul. Bagaimana rasanya? sakit bukan? bahkan sangat sakit. Namun itu belum seberapa di banding sakit yang kurasakan. Semua lukaku sudah terbuka. Dan ini sangat menyiksa!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Semua tahu yang dulu kuharapkan bersamamu, karena dulu kau sering mengucapkan pada teman-teman kita.

_"Aku dan Hinata chan akan selalu bersama selamanya, akan selalu berada di sampinnya, melindunginya dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakiti Hinata chan." Aku hanya bisa menunduk malu saat kau membocorkan keinginanku itu, wajahku memerah. Malu karena terus diledek oleh teman-teman kita dan kau hanya menanggapi ledekan itu dengan cengiran khasmu. Kau terlihat bahagia saat itu._

Tapi itu hanya sama lalu. karena ilusiku yang hidup habagia hanya bersamamu, berada di sampingmu, kau selalu menjagaku, menghapuskan airmata saat aku bersedih dan memberikan bunga atau hal yang lain saat ku berulang tahun. Itu semua

Impossible

Mustahil untuk terwujud

Sangat Mustahil

.

.

.

Dalam kalimatmu kau mengatakan -tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakiti diriku-, namun pada kenyataannya kaulah yang menyakitiku, seseorang yang harusnya kau lindungi.

Kau telah melanggar perkataanmu, Naruto!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Selama berbulan-bulan aku terus berusaha untuk bisa lepas dari cinta ini. Cinta yang dulu sangat ku banggakan. Berbagai usaha telah kulakukan. Dan ternyata untuk lepas dari cinta itu begitu sulit, ya?

...

Asal kau tahu jatuh dalam penghianata jauh lebih sulit. Rasa kepercayaan diriku terhadapmu sudah hilang.

Setelah kau terlepas dari hubunganmu dengan gadis itu. kau dengan seenaknya datang kembali kekehidupanku. Menggangguku kembali disaat aku sedang berusaha menghilangkaan cinta ini.

"Hinata chan maafkan aku, berikan aku kesempatan kedua"

"Percayalah Hinata _chan_, aku melakukan itu hanya untuk menyenangkan Sakura di saat-saat terakhirnya, aku tak tega menolak Sakura karena ku tahu waktu dia di bumi tidak lama lagi, aku... aku hanya ingin memberikan kebahagian disaat-saat terakhirnya, dia sahabatku dan hanya aku yang bisa memberikan kebahagian itu. Hinata _chan_ percayalah padaku aku selalu mencintaimu dan selamanya akan tetap mencintaimu, berikan aku kesempatan untuk mengobati lukamu dan mengisi kembali hatimu"

Percuma kau memohon kepadaku untuk memberimu kesempatan kedua. Mempercayaimu lagi dan menjadikanmu seseorang yang mengisi hatiku? Hahahah mudah sekali kau mengatakan itu.

"Hinata _chan_"

Apa kau pikir semua yang kau butuhkan akan selalu ada? Membangun kepercayaanku pada cintamu lagi? Itu tidak akan bisa. Kata-kata manismu, janji-janji hampamu sudah menguap dan mengilang tak tersisa.

Asal kau tahu! sebelum kau mengatakan itu aku sudah tahu hubunganmu dengan gadis itu. aku mengetahuinya sebulan yang lalu dari sahabatmu. Hubungan kalian hanya hubungan karena rasa tidak enakmu menolak cinta yang 'gadis itu' ucapkan kepadamu dan rasa tidak ingin melihat 'gadis itu' sakit jika kau tolak. Aku tahu kalian sudah lama bersama-sama. aku tahu sebelum aku mengisi hatimu, gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu menempatinya.

Tapi apa kau memikirkan perasaan ku Naruto?

Perasanya di hianati, di abaikan dan di permainkan?

.

.

.

"Hinata chan maafkan aku, berikan aku kesempatan kedua dan kita ulang kembali kebersamaan kita,"

Jika kau terus berucap untuk mengulang kembali kebersamaan kita yang 'dulu' pernah terjadi maka aku akan menjawab

.

.

Impossible

Karena itu tidak akan terjadi.

.

.

Fin

#Mewek# (T.T) Bagaimana? Apakah ada yang menangis setelah membacanya? Atau sakit hati karena Naruto dan Hinata tidak disatukan dalam fic ini? (Untuk NHL) . atau malah tidak merasakan apa-apa?

Fic ini aku Republish lagi, karena kemarin melanggar aturan, :D ,, dan sudah mengalami beberapa perbaikan.

niatnya mau sebulan yang lalu publish nya eh? Ternyata apa yang dibayangkan dan diinginkan tidak sama dengan kenyataan... hehehehehe #plak

jika ada yang mau ngasih saran atau kritik yang membangun untuk aku yang kembali Newbie ini (?) karena sudah lama tidak bikin fic, #plak# disilahkan... :)

Review nya Minna... ^-^/

.

.

.

.

Terimakasi banyak


End file.
